


【Thesewt】明天过后

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 军官theseus X 军妓newt突如其来的脑洞，原作背景，伪替身梗狗血！天雷！ooc！各种bug！务必慎入！





	1. Chapter 1

【明天过后】

 

　　一场短暂的、久违的胜利。  
　　军妓营帐里，被战争长久压抑的欲望终于得以肆意发泄，空气里弥漫着的淡淡的硝烟和血腥气中渐渐混入了淫靡的欢爱气息。  
　　风卷起营帐的布帘，将一幅幅放荡的画面展现出来，而前方这间声响似乎格外大了一些。  
　 高大挺拔的军官指间夹着一支烟，停下了巡逻的脚步，漫不经心地扫视过去。

　　跪趴在地上的年轻男人浑身赤裸，身形修长瘦削，似乎介于少年和青年之间，乱糟糟的金棕色卷发垂下来，半遮住了他的眼睛。  
　　一个身材粗壮的下士双手扣住他细瘦的腰，纵情挺动抽插着，另一个则用马鞭不断抽打在皮肤白皙的肩背和臀肉上。  
　　“Artemis，这样是不是更爽？”男人们粗嘎的叫着他的名字调笑。  
　　年轻人微微阖着眼急促喘息着，神情却是透着疲倦的平静，仿佛被操得几乎跪不住的人不是他一样，只有在鞭子带着破空的风声挥下来时才会因为疼痛猛然瑟缩——或许他的后穴也因此夹得更紧了，因为男人们很快得意地大笑起来，身后抽插的速度和力度更猛烈了。  
　　一只长得像是斑点猫的小家伙畏畏缩缩地从角落凑了过来，伸出舌头舔了舔跪伏着的军妓的脸颊。  
　　年轻人被冲撞得身体不断前倾，手指死死抠在地面上，指甲几乎磨出血来，他温柔地侧脸蹭了蹭小动物柔软的皮毛，露出了一点微笑。

忒修斯修长冷峻的眉微微皱起，认出那是一只猫狸子。  
　　勤务兵循着方向看过去，敏锐地察觉到上官沉郁的脸色，小心地张口解释：“长官，这种时候，总有人会玩的过火一些……”  
　　他的话被紧接着响起的高声羞辱打断了。

　　“不愿意？一个口活而已，下贱的婊子还真以为自己是贞洁的处女神Artemis吗？”  
　　男人粗大的手掌在那个军妓的下颌掐出了青红的指印，而他依然紧抿着唇不肯开口，暴怒的下士猛然抓住了那只猫狸子的脖子拎了起来，可怜的小东西拼命挣扎尖叫着，徒劳地在空中扑腾短短的四肢。  
　　“不——”年轻人发出低哑的惊呼，颤抖着伸手试图去阻止，身后的男人却一把掐住他的腰，下身狰狞的凶器狠狠地将那具瘦削的躯体钉入怀里，黏稠白浊的液体一股股射进体内深处，年轻人痉挛着咬紧了牙关，浑身瘫软地倒在地上。  
　　身前的恶魔依然没有放过他，男人恶劣地将疯狂尖叫的小家伙举得更高，眼看就要摔下去摔得血肉横飞——  
　　变故在一眨眼间发生。  
　　仿佛被无形的力量重重击中，男人突然捂着手腕松开了手，猫狸子顿时直直坠落下去，却又在落地的前一刻被一股透明的气流柔软地托了起来，安然无恙地落在了年轻人身边。  
　　小家伙战战兢兢地躲进纤细瘦弱的怀抱，浑身狼狈的年轻人搂紧了它，抖着嘴唇低声安慰：“没事了，艾丽丝，mommy is here。”  
　　“是谁？谁他妈——”下士气急败坏的骂声在看到帐外不远处的长官时卡在了嗓子眼里。  
　　年轻人随之转头看了过来。

　　天幕漆黑沉黯，无星无月的夜色里，灯火摇曳着投下晦暗不明的光影，斑驳而破碎。  
　　有那么一瞬间忒修斯几乎荒谬地觉得自己再次看到了那双魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛。  
　　多么可笑，他的绿眼睛明明早已在十年前就沉眠在了斯卡曼德家高大冰冷的家族坟墓中。

　　“传令下去，五分钟后集体点名。”烟卷的火光被按灭了，黑暗里只看得到大步离去时牵动的衣摆。

 

　　那天晚上忒修斯长久的失眠了。这很意外，他早已习惯了枕着枪炮声绷紧神经沉沉睡去，却稀奇地在一个胜利的夜晚辗转反侧。  
　　临近凌晨的时候他终于迷迷糊糊睡着了，在梦里见到了一个久违的、本该埋藏在记忆深处的身影。  
　  
　霍格沃茨列车伴随着长长鸣笛停下了轰鸣声，年轻英俊的新任傲罗张开手臂，将拎着行李箱走下来的棕发男孩拥进了怀里。  
　　“嘿，忒修斯，我不是小孩子了。”身高刚到他胸口的少年声音闷闷的传来，忒修斯好笑的揉了揉弟弟乱蓬蓬的卷发放开了他，一手接过行李箱一手搂着依然稚嫩的肩膀朝家的方向走去。  
　　“纽特，今年生日你想要什么礼物？”  
　　“猫狸子！”绿眼睛顿时亮了起来，满脸期许地看着他，“哥哥，我可以养一只猫狸子吗？”  
　　“唔，要看你今年假期乖不乖——”年轻的兄长嘴上逗着弟弟，心里已经在盘算如何用半年的薪水去买一只猫狸子了。  
　　梦境在最后成了破碎的染着血痕的画面，他曾亲手抓到的黑巫师在阿兹卡班放肆的笑声和恶毒的诅咒，布满黑魔法折磨痕迹的毫无生息的瘦小身躯，孤独伫立在家族墓地的苍白墓碑……  
　　他再也不需要猫狸子了。

　　忒修斯惊醒了。  
　　天刚蒙蒙亮，他披上衣服信步出了营帐，走到河边的时候停下了脚步。  
　　年轻人穿着一件对他而言过大的破旧军服坐在那里，袖子和脚腕挽了几道边，正小心地撩起河水清洗身体。  
　　那具躯体上应该留下了许多青青紫紫的指痕、鞭伤和牙印，露出的小部分皮肤显得有些触目惊心，身体的主人却一副习以为常的样子。  
　　那只猫狸子乖巧的依靠在他身边，察觉到忒修斯的脚步，轻声叫了起来。  
　　Artemis——他记得那些军士曾这样叫他——抬头看了过来，绿眼睛在熹微晨光里朦朦胧胧，仿佛没有焦距。  
　　“长官，我……现在不太方便。”他有些为难地垂下头，机械地说。  
　　忒修斯没有说话，只是抬了抬手，一个轻巧的无杖无声咒，温和的白光轻柔抚过Artemis的身躯，破溃的伤口以肉眼可见的速度开始结痂。  
　　年轻人有些惊异地抬起头，像是刚刚认出他一样小声惊呼了一下。  
　　男人逆光站着，看不清他的表情，晨曦勾勒出他挺拔高大的身姿和轮廓分明的五官线条，与昨夜帐外的救星渐渐重合。  
　　“您是神明吗？”语气里带着点不合年纪的、稚气的天真。  
　　“……不。”忒修斯几乎因为这个麻瓜男孩的问题笑出来。  
　　他的神明早已在十年前因他而陨落了，留下一个背负罪孽的凡人躯壳，带着沉重的枷锁在这世间踽踽独行，不知何时或许就会将灵魂献祭给魔鬼，就此沉沦不醒。

　　“你叫什么名字？”军官随意坐在了河边，撩起一捧水泼在脸上，开口问道。  
　　“我、我不记得了。”Artemis讪讪地说。  
　　这并不奇怪，这些被捉来充当军妓的男男女女很少有人会记得自己的本名。  
　　忒修斯瞥了一眼那只和主人一样瘦巴巴的猫狸子，“知道这是什么吗？”  
　　年轻人睁大了眼，透出些本能地警惕，伸手把小家伙抱了起来：“她是我的朋友，叫艾丽丝。”  
　　“军营里不允许养这种生物。”忒修斯冷淡的摇了摇头。  
　　“可是，可是她吃的很少，我会把我的分给她——”  
　　“你哪里来的食物？”  
　　Artemis低着头，细白手指轻轻顺着艾丽丝的毛：“每次……之后，他们才会给我吃的。”  
　　年轻人的神色依旧平静，耳尖却因为难堪泛起了红晕。  
　　忒修斯长久地注视着他，倏然站起了身。  
　　低沉的、不容置疑的命令口吻响起：“搬到我那里去住。”  
　　“除了这只猫狸子，别的什么也不用带。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

　　惯来无人能近身的斯卡曼德长官将一个低贱的军妓收入了自己的营帐。  
　　桃色新闻总是不胫而走，最易为人津津乐道，何况故事的主角还是那个高高在上的冷硬如铁的忒修斯。这个消息长了翅膀一样在军营里飞速传开，引来饱含惊讶、质疑、兴奋、乃至猥琐的议论纷纷。  
　　“之前还传说斯卡曼德长官有个远在家乡的爱人，所以从来男女不沾，看来不过如此。”有人不无遗憾。  
　　“得了，过了今天没明天的世道，谁不及时行乐？再说那个绿眼睛的小东西确实有点特别——别看他连叫床都不会。可惜以后只能看不能碰喽。”有人咂着嘴偷偷回味。  
　　“着什么急，勾搭上长官又怎样？玩腻了早晚被丢弃的命。”有人笃定地嘲讽。

　　不管怎样，人们口中那个登堂入室的禁脔此刻正安静的待在属于忒修斯的营帐里给艾丽丝洗澡，猫狸子抖着湿淋淋的毛将水珠往他身上蹭，打湿了新换上的亚麻衬衫——他原来那件破旧的军服已经被吩咐丢弃了，相对柔软的布料可以避免身上还没完全愈合的伤口被摩擦到。  
　　年轻人笑了起来，摸摸她的脑袋嘟囔：“还好没有穿外套。”  
　　刚搬来的那天晚上忒修斯变魔术一样凭空拿出了一堆不同尺码的衣服给他试，看起来应该属于从少年到青年不同年龄段的男性，却都是崭新的，似乎从未被人穿过。  
　　Artemis最后选了一件孔雀蓝大衣，其实并不太合身，对于他纤细的骨架而言仍旧有些宽大了。但是他很喜欢，那种蓝色有点像长官的眼睛，让他莫名觉得安心。

　　说出去大概所有人都不会相信，忒修斯从来没有碰过他。  
　　大部分时候忒修斯都不在营帐中，那场胜利后短暂的停战期他依然有忙不完的军务，回来时也只是安静地伏在桌前做自己的事，偶尔停下笔抬眼看向他，那时他往往正靠着墙懒懒的抱着艾丽丝打哈欠。  
　　与外人眼中截然不同，忒修斯一点也不像传说中冷酷无情的高级军官，那双凝视着他的狭长眼睛里透出的神色散漫又悠远，像送走了夕阳即将迎来明月的灰蓝天空。  
　　他局促地移开目光，下意识想要站起身，不小心抓到了艾丽丝的毛，吃饱喝足的猫狸子伸出柔软的爪子，撒娇似的挠了他一把，于是他赶紧低头去哄。  
　　然后忒修斯的唇角会微微翘起，露出一种类似满足的笑容。

　　每一个寂静的深夜里他们并排躺在并不宽阔的床上，忒修斯总是把更多的位置留给他，自己高大的身形背对着他侧躺在床边。  
　　夜半梦醒的时候，偶尔转头会发觉男人并没有睡着，他无声的握着一只陈旧的怀表，眼神空茫不知在想什么，银制的表链因为时间久远显得有些发灰，在幽冷的月光下折射出暗淡的光泽。  
　　那种仿佛能凝结成实质的孤独简直让他的心也跟着酸酸涩涩地疼了起来。

　　年轻人渐渐觉得有些惶恐不安。  
　　他所有的记忆里充满了暴力、欺骗与伤害，从来没有人这样丝毫不求回报的对他好过。  
　　Artemis开始试图尽自己的“职责”。  
　　这对他而言不是一件简单的事，原来的他只是习惯了被迫承受，而现在则忍着羞耻笨拙地尝试主动去服侍男人，但是每一次忒修斯都会轻柔地将他推开，他连一个最基本的拥抱也没有得到过。  
　　英俊的军官在出门时回头看了垂着头的男孩一眼，叹了口气：“你不需要这样。”  
　　听起来就像是一种安慰，或者说保证。

　　他们维持着这种奇怪的关系，直到那一天到来。  
　　那是个黑沉沉的夜晚，冬日未竟的寒意依旧留连不去，天空中阴云层层密布，眼看就要下雨了。  
　　Artemis一个人等了很久，久到艾丽丝都窝在床下睡着了，忒修斯才回到了营帐。  
　　他鲜有的喝醉了。  
　　醉酒的忒修斯并不像那些粗鲁的军士一样发酒疯唱歌或者骂街，只是安安静静的任由手臂被扶着走进来，眼睛甚至还是清明的，若不是身上浓烈的酒气和不太平稳的步伐，几乎和平时没什么区别。  
　　送他回来的是格雷夫斯长官，人们传说他的家族与斯卡曼德家在战前就有私交，甚至彼此拜访过对方的家庭。  
　　年长沉稳的男人锐利的视线扫向踌躇着不知该不该上前的年轻人，神色有些惊讶，目光在他身上转了一圈，对上那双绿眼睛时男孩受惊小兽一样偏头躲开了眼神交汇，格雷夫斯忽然勾了勾嘴角。  
　　“怪不得。”他喃喃说，“连我也差点以为……”  
　　Artemis不明白他是什么意思，格雷夫斯却已经松开手将人推到他怀里，转身离开了。  
　　忒修斯高大的身体差点失去平衡，他急忙伸手勉强撑住他，长长的银链垂下来碰到了手背，才察觉到忒修斯手里依然握着那块怀表。  
　　军官因为醉酒卸下了平时严谨的面具，一丝不苟的深棕色头发有些凌乱，斧凿刀刻的五官中萦绕不去的冰冷淡漠被酒精化去了一些，眼神中显露出极少见的失落颓唐。  
　　男人突然伸出手捧住他的脸，定定的看着，仿佛刚刚认出他一样。  
　　他这些日子终于被养出了一些肉，脸颊不再瘦得凹下去，皮肤细腻柔软的触感像记忆里一样熟悉。  
　　“纽特？”  
　　忒修斯声音很低，含混地抵着舌尖发音，似乎害怕连呼吸产生的细小气流都会把对方吓跑。  
　　“？”  
　　年轻人没有听清，他瞪大了眼睛，失去所有的力气，只能看着男人一点点倾身，削薄的唇带着炙热的吐息渐渐靠近，灰蓝色的眼睛里蕴含着深刻的感情，温柔得不可思议。  
　　他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，他几乎能感觉到男人的欲望已经开始有了反应。  
　　忒修斯在距离不足一公分的地方停住了。  
　　年轻人不明所以地抬头，额前卷发不经意擦过对方高挺的鼻尖。  
　　忒修斯触电一般后退了一步，紧紧皱着眉凝视着眼前的绿眼睛，明明在看着他，却仿佛透过他在看着别的什么。  
　　“Artemis。”最终他叹息着揉了揉那头蓬乱柔软的金棕卷发，就像从美妙的、虚假的幻梦中突然清醒过来，恋恋不舍又无比决绝地抽身而去。

　　一股不知从何而来的勇气让年轻人下意识伸手拽住了男人的衣摆，然后那副单薄瘦削的身躯游鱼似的滑了下去，跪在了他的双腿间，仰头隔着粗糙布料将温热的嘴唇贴上那处欲望中心。  
　　忒修斯整个人僵住了，大脑瞬间的空白令他几乎无法做出任何动作。  
　　Artemis却仿佛因为他的停滞受到了鼓励，他笨拙地、小心翼翼地咬开了军裤的拉链，任由粗大火热的硬挺打在他的脸上，然后低头一点点含了进去。  
　　令人讶异的是年轻人似乎是第一次做这种事，生涩稚嫩得不懂任何技巧，牙齿都差点磕到了他。  
　　敏感的皮肤从耳根到脸颊泛起大片的红晕，他从头到尾不敢抬头看忒修斯的表情，只是慢慢将那根粗壮的阴茎吞得更深，甚至学着在别的军妓那里见过的样子用殷红舌尖轻柔地扫过柱身，试图抚慰男人压抑已久的欲望。  
　　忒修斯感觉到下身在那个温暖湿润的口腔里可耻地迅速勃起了，酒精混合着欲念烧得他眼角通红，他反复抬起手又放下，狠狠闭了闭眼用残存的意志死死攥住那块怀表，银制的表链很快将掌心勒出了一道深深的红痕。

　　——忒修斯推开了他。

　　Artemis怔怔愣在冰冷的地上，保持着半张着口的姿势，嘴角牵拉出一丝透明的液体，脖颈向后仰起，眼光迷蒙，神情纯然而无辜。  
　　肩膀上重重按住他的手禁锢了他的动作，余光可以看到男人手背上泛起的清晰可见的青筋。  
　　那双绿眼睛默默垂了下去，抿了抿被摩擦得通红水润的唇，用微不可闻的声音平板地说：“长官，这里是干净的。”  
　　他低着头没有再抬起，将视线定格在自己衬衫下摆一处冒出来的白色线头上，以至于没有看到男人脸上掠过的震惊、痛惜与绝望混合的复杂神色，那甚至可以称之为不知所措，一种与这个永远坚毅的、喜怒不形于色的男人格格不入的情绪。  
　　“我不是因为……”嘶哑的声音在耳边响起，却顿住了没有说下去，下一秒年轻人单薄的身体被人用力从地上拉了起来，忒修斯身上冷冽的气息混合着烟草和酒精的味道铺头盖脸笼罩了他，炙热的吻像羽毛一样轻柔又准确地落在了他的唇瓣上。  
　　身材瘦削的年轻人被整个拥抱在高大男人的怀里，舌尖舔了舔唇角磨破的皮，温柔地辗转吮吸，然后叩开了他的齿关入侵占有每一寸阵地，将两人的气息彻底融合在一起。

　　天外响起轰隆隆的闷雷声，积蓄了一个冬天的雨水终于瓢泼而下。  
　　怀表坠落在衣袋里，无声无息。  
　　他背叛了他的神明。

　　

——tbc  
不打算拉灯，但是车技太废所以抱歉拖到了下章……


	3. Chapter 3

3

　　空气中沉默地酝酿着浓烈的情欲气息，如此刻倾盆如注的暴雨一般来得迅疾而猛烈，淹没了游荡无依的魂灵。

　　踉踉跄跄后退几步被压在床上的时候，Artemis有一瞬的紧张，但上方的男人极尽温柔地安抚着他，柔软又滚烫的嘴唇沿着颈项线条渐渐移向薄薄的肩膀，在精致的锁骨凹陷处流连，落到胸口时微微顿了一下。  
　　那里有一处小小的黑色印记，Artemis下意识想伸手遮挡，他不知道那古怪的图案代表着什么，从有记忆起就伴随着他，最近却开始时不时地烧灼般刺痛起来。  
　　但他不想拿这种无关紧要的事麻烦忒修斯，他已经对他够好了。  
　　幸运的是那看起来就像是普通的胎记或者纹身，忒修斯或许以为他在害羞——事实也确实如此，热烈又羞涩的渴望随着血液在细瘦的血管中奔流，将他从脸庞到胸腹染上大片大片玫瑰色的绯红，整个人都快烧起来了。  
　　忒修斯温柔拉开了他的手，低头含住粉嫩乳尖轮流吸吮，小巧的凸起经不起挑逗，迅速泛着可爱的红晕挺立起来。  
　　他在那具身体上曾留下伤痕的地方停留的时间格外久，青紫交错的可怖淤伤已经渐渐褪下去了，只剩下暗色的待脱落的痂，男人用舌尖轻柔地细细舔舐过去，仿佛大型动物在给同类疗伤，带来既麻又痒的刺激，从心口一层层刮过，让他全身都酥软成了一汪春水，融化在不曾间断的滂沱雨声中。

　　他早已不再惧怕疼痛，却几乎要被这种致命的温柔溺毙。

　　年长者轻易地就让Artemis发泄在他口中，看他绷直了雪白脚尖无声惊叫，看他羞赧又惶恐地断断续续让他快吐出来，然后毫无顾忌地微笑着咽下去，俯身再次印上他被噬咬得水光潋滟的嘴唇，勾着欲拒还迎的舌头交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。  
　　有段日子未经情事的身体重新变得紧致，忒修斯极具耐心地一点一点将他打开，漫长的前戏使得隐秘之地的嫣红穴口变得热情而坦诚，潮热内壁逐渐渗出淫靡的透明液体，软肉温顺地迎上前来缠绵地包裹住三根轻柔开拓的修长手指，任由粗糙的枪茧摩挲过体内最柔软的部位。  
　　忒修斯撤出手指，慢慢把自己早已硬得发疼的性器送了进去。  
　　他始终观察着他的神色，直到年轻人脸颊潮红，绿眼睛里泛起朦胧水汽，身下难耐地不住磨蹭，试探着将手勾住他的脖子往下拉，这才开始不疾不徐地抽插起来。  
　　他的动作节奏不快但坚定有力，体贴中透出深藏在骨子里的天生的强势，擦过某一点的时候那温软湿润的甬道骤然痉挛着绞紧了，于是接下来每一次粗大炙热的性器都会不偏不倚地撞上最敏感的那处。  
　　年轻人几乎被极致的快感侵蚀地溃不成军，这太过了，他全身上下都被掌控着，从内到外都被填满了。第一次在这种事中感受到生理和心理上的充盈让他情不自禁地蜷缩起身体，如同一只用最原始的方式自我保护的幼兽。  
　　忒修斯安抚地反复啄吻他鼻翼面颊上散落的细碎雀斑，像最温存的情人一样贴在耳边轻声问：“疼吗？”  
　　他甚至停下动作，犹豫着想退出来。  
　　“不……”  
　　Artemis抬手抓住了他的手臂，那双脆弱又固执的眼睛里聚起晶莹的水光，棕绿瞳仁宛如人鱼歌泣时凝结成的琥珀。  
　　鲜红湿润的唇瓣翕动着费力地吐字，好似用尽了所有的勇气：“我想要你。”  
　　忒修斯深深凝视着他，感受到包裹着下身的那个温热柔软的甬道刻意收紧了，瑟缩着吮吸他的欲望，连内壁细腻的褶皱都感知的清清楚楚。  
　　他低头吮吻掉纤长睫毛上将坠未坠的水珠，温热的呼吸轻轻拂动脸颊上细小的绒毛，声音低沉宛如天籁在耳边响起。  
　　“别怕。”

　　渐渐加大的动作幅度带来销魂蚀骨的舒爽，狭窄的铁质行军床发出不堪重负的吱嘎响声，持续不断的暴雨冲刷着整片天地，掩盖了交合时黏腻的水声，淫靡的肉体拍打声，以及即将再次响起的德军炮火声。  
　　他不记得自己什么时候再一次射出来的，习惯了被人粗暴对待的身体从来没经历过如此温柔的性爱，仿佛变成了易碎的珍宝，被珍而重之地捧在手心里精心呵护。  
　　意识恍惚间他在忒修斯灰蓝色的眼睛里看到了自己的身影。

　　稚嫩的男孩犹犹豫豫地蹲在湖岸边跃跃欲试，身材修长初初长成的青年站在水中，张开双臂喊了什么，于是他纵身跳了下去，在被湖水淹没之前一个热烈的怀抱将他举了起来，他咯咯笑着，听到有个声音在耳边说，我永远都会接住你的。

　　眼前雾气朦胧，他看不清他们的模样，咸涩的泪水却不知不觉从眼角滑落，又被人温柔地舔掉，甜蜜与酸涩同时充满了胸口，仿佛置身于飘飘荡荡的云端，又仿佛沉入了波涛荡漾的水中，快感不停歇地传来，一波比一波剧烈，即将灭顶的时候，他终于带着哭腔哽咽着叫了出来：“长官——”  
　　男人滚烫的唇落在了他颤动的眼皮上，细细密密地亲吻那双绿眼睛，像是要吻到他的灵魂深处。  
　　“叫我哥哥。”  
　　忒修斯低低地喘息着，灰蓝色的眸子里潜藏着无限深邃的感情，在他耳边柔声说。  
　　年轻人迷迷糊糊点头，顺从地搂住男人的脖子，瘦长双腿缠上他的腰，猫咪似的从喉咙里用气音唤：“哥哥，哥哥——”  
　　温柔的湖水铺天盖地汹涌袭来，彻底淹没了他。

 

　　那场深入骨髓的极致欢爱之后Artemis本应陷入一场好眠，除了疲惫之外身体并没有太多不适，但胸口越来越无法忽视的烧灼感针扎般刺痛着，梦中不断浮现的画面让他悄然惊醒后就再也不能入眠。  
　　忒修斯在他身边静静躺着，酒精与情事让他少有的安稳地沉睡过去，即便如此依然习惯性地侧身将更多的位置留给他，英挺的眉峰在梦里仍微微皱着。  
　　Artemis轻轻用手指抚摸了一下他的眉心，仿佛想要抚平所有的忧伤。  
　　一点银光在床尾闪烁，是那只怀表。  
　　他犹豫了许久，最终咬了咬唇，慢慢伸出手，从乱七八糟堆叠着的军服里摸到了银链子。  
　　雨依旧下着，昏暗的灯火在风中飘摇，映出他苍白如纸的脸色，与怀表里镶嵌的照片里羞怯微笑着的少年重合在一起。  
　　怀表底部刻着一行小字，多年来被人摩挲得有些平了，他僵硬地躺着，抬起手对着光线，一点点辨认那陈旧斑驳的痕迹。  
　　在看清楚的那一刻年轻人无法控制的发起抖来，终于明白了为什么是今天这个日子，明白了格雷夫斯看到他时惊讶和怜悯的眼神，明白了一直以来忒修斯对他的态度。  
　　今天是2月24日。  
　　纽特·斯卡曼德，忒修斯·斯卡曼德亲生弟弟的生日。  
　　——也是他的忌日。

　　胸口的黑色印记突然再次烧灼般疼痛起来，破碎的画面在脑海里闪现，令他头痛欲裂。Artemis几乎已经不能再思考，强撑着放回怀表，一颗心空落落的，仿佛失去了所有感觉。  
　　身侧沉睡中的男人突然低低咳了一声，睫毛颤动着似乎要被惊醒了，情急之中他看到枕下压着的低调华丽的玳瑁柄。  
　　忒修斯从来不在别人面前使用，却没有瞒过他。  
　　他下意识伸手将它抽了出来，手指接触的瞬间，一种好像从未有过却分明无比熟悉的感觉席卷了他全身，冲破禁锢般缓慢滞涩地开始在血脉里流淌。  
　　他举起魔杖，颤抖着指向那张成熟的、雕刻般英俊的面庞，念出一句自己都不明白含义的词组。  
　　但他本能地知道，那只是会让忒修斯平静的睡到明天清晨而已。

　　年轻人将魔杖放了回去，默默穿上衣服，小心地系上孔雀蓝大衣的扣子，不经意想起第一次穿这件衣服时，忒修斯微微倾身，动作轻柔地帮他把衣领翻折下去，就像演练了无数遍。  
　　这是他为纽特·斯卡曼德准备的衣服，准备了整整十年。  
　　猫狸子脚步轻巧地蹿了过来，沿着裤管跳进熟悉的怀里，他掂了掂手里的重量，低头轻轻笑了。  
　　“艾丽丝，你胖啦。”  
　　手指温柔抚过光滑的斑点皮毛，俯身想把她放下，柔嫩的爪子却扯住了大衣前襟，无论如何也不肯松开。  
　　“好吧，好吧……”  
　　他紧紧抱住胸口小小一团的温暖，像来时一样孑然走出了营帐，消失在无边的漆黑雨夜中。

 

——tbc

 

 

 

 

　　争取下章说开&完结√  
　　现在两个人都开始隐约有了点猜测，大家都说等彼此都知道了肯定会很虐，导致我总觉得后面的情节其实不虐怎么办QAQ其实对我这个剧情废柴而言最初的脑洞就是个一发完pwp，到此为止了。好像也不错吼？（被打）  
　　物羽太太说战争英雄x敌国名媛的神仙au会有后续，墙裂期待ing！


	4. Chapter 4

　4

　　那个绿眼睛的军妓消失了。  
　　他的离开就像出现时一样突如其来又无声无息，没有人知道他去了哪里。  
　　有人说他已经死了，有人说他被抛弃了，也有人说其实是斯卡曼德长官将他送到镇上豢养了起来，为了掩盖真相甚至不惜伤了两个观察哨。  
　　但很快所有的流言就湮没在了新一轮的硝烟与火海之中。  
　　大规模炮击带来的死亡阴影笼罩在所有人的头顶，每一天都有年轻鲜活的生命逝去，也许前一刻还在谈笑风生，下一刻便已经身首异处，在不间断的残忍又麻木的杀戮中，没有人会在意一个无足轻重的小人物的去向——也许那个永远冷静、迅猛、勇敢的忒修斯斯卡曼德例外。  
　　他就像一面旗帜，支撑着所有人坚持下去，除了他自己。

　　Artemis此刻正身处离阵地不远的茂密森林中。  
　　离开防御工事的那个雨夜，涌现在脑海里的大量破碎画面令他的脑袋疼得几乎要炸裂，他不知道自己沿着河流浑浑噩噩走了多远又走到了哪里，最终晕倒在泥泞的带着腥气的土地上，失去了所有的意识。  
　　再醒来时他发觉自己躺在一个幽暗空旷的洞穴里，身边传来粗重的呼吸声，一双足有碗口大的深红竖瞳正牢牢的紧迫的盯着他。  
　　那是一头巨大的火龙。  
　　褐皮、利爪、长尾，头有尖刺，肋生双翅。  
　　记忆里的画面不合时宜又恰到好处地浮现，青年摊开膝盖上的画册，搂着小男孩给他讲巫师与乌克兰铁肚皮的童话故事，心满意足的男孩忘记了怕黑，拽着青年睡衣一角安心睡了过去。  
　　冷汗浸湿了衬衫，他不敢有任何动作，只能凭着记忆低下头垂下眼睛，表露出完全无害的姿态。  
　　浓郁的血腥气萦绕在鼻端，眼角余光看到了火龙粗壮后肢上几处撕裂的狰狞伤口，他犹豫着想上前察看伤势时，艾丽丝窸窸窣窣地叼着一把药草蹿过来，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的手背。

　　Artemis在这个洞穴中住了下来。  
　　他不知道这头火龙是怎么来到这里的，又是怎么受的伤，只是细心替她包扎了伤口，隔一段时间会换一次药。  
　　也许是因为伤口开始好转，也许是因为他弱小得毫无威胁，这头乌克兰铁肚皮容许了Artemis作为她的新伙伴留下，甚至在他试探性地给她取名叫梅妮时还会轻轻甩一下尾巴作为回应。  
　　梅妮其实脾气很不错，艾丽丝偶尔大胆地跳上她的脑袋顺着尖刺往下滑，她假装对小家伙龇了龇牙，吓得艾丽丝腿一软差点跌下来，这时他微笑着摊开手，艾丽丝就会哼哼着跳进他的怀里，而梅妮则扇扇翅膀尖拂过他金棕色的卷发，摆出一副不好意思的模样。

　　Artemis终于获得了暂时的平静。  
　　在他颠沛流离的岁月里极其难得的时光，没有无止境的呵斥和暴力，也没有令他沉醉其中几乎不能自拔的温柔宠溺。  
　　洞穴里不缺水源和能够果腹的食物，唯一的问题是他的身体却莫名的日益衰弱下去，甚至渐渐失去了行走的力气，与此同时，胸口黑色印记则越来越明显，夜里梦中的画面越来越清晰，失落的回忆碎片拼凑成形，勾勒出一种隐约的、模糊的猜测，在心中疯狂跳动，眼看就要破胸而出。  
　　终于，在黑色印记又一次剧烈的疼痛中，梦里的朦胧雾气尽皆散去，他清清楚楚看到了画面里青年的模样——那是年轻的忒修斯。  
　　那双灰蓝色的眼睛明亮柔和，充满了希望，意气风发地大笑着，没有任何忧虑与负担，也没有任何东西可以击垮他。  
　　他叫他：纽特。  
　　他张开双臂将他抱在怀里，总是挡在所有危险的前面，让他可以回避这个世界所有的恶意，让他在失去了一切的无知无觉中怀着潜意识里微渺的希望地挣扎着活下来。  
　　从梦中惊醒的时候，艾丽丝窝在他的怀里，伸出舌头舔掉了他脸上的水痕，他才知道原来自己早已泪流满面。

　　然后他穿透洞穴缝隙，看到了现在的忒修斯。

　　那是他离开阵地的第四天。  
　　男人像是刚刚从壕沟里爬出来，面色憔悴嘴唇干裂，下巴上冒出青色的胡茬，熹微晨光里他的轮廓依然深刻而英俊，就像他在河边第一次真真切切地看到他的模样时一样。  
　　梅妮警惕地发出低沉的吼声警告着来犯者，年轻人撑起身子坐起来，不知该说什么好。  
　　忒修斯默默退了一步，轻声说：“你不想见我的话……我不靠近，只在这里好吗？”  
　　他的脸上浮现一种矛盾至极的神情，混合了战场上未褪的铁血硬冷与小心翼翼近似讨好的恳求。  
　　Artemis——或者说纽特·斯卡曼德——垂下了眼睛，伸手抚摸梅妮的背将她安抚下来，然后他听到自己的声音说：“好。”

　　他并不意外忒修斯能够找到这里来，即使大雨掩盖了他离开时留下的痕迹，闪回咒和追踪咒也足够让一个精英傲罗看出端倪。  
　　纽特想忒修斯也许已经知道了什么，就和他一样，但是他不提，忒修斯便也顺从的不提，两人将这种诡异的默契保持了下去。  
　　所幸忒修斯遵守了最初的诺言，并不曾试图突破梅妮的防线靠近洞穴亲眼见证他如今的狼狈，每天只是静静在洞穴外呆上一阵子，他的时间也很少，毕竟一天中轰隆的炮火声和机枪声只有短暂的停歇。  
　　忒修斯每次都会带来食物和药品，通过艾丽丝送进来，纽特清楚的知道那些东西在战争中的价值，他试图拒绝，但是忒修斯第二天发现东西全都原封未动放回来时那种难过的表情却让他有些无法承受，于是纽特尝试着开了口：“这些……唔，可以换成纸笔吗？”  
　　忒修斯眼神蓦然亮了，不再一片死寂，灼灼望了过来，仿佛他对他提出要求是天大的恩赐。  
　　“我想记录一下乌克兰铁肚皮的习性。”纽特紧张地说，甚至开了个玩笑，“毕竟不是人人都这么幸运能和几十英尺长的火龙朝夕相处的。”

　　自从那日打破了沉默之后，他们逐渐开始有了一些对话，大部分时候忒修斯会用被炮火浸染的嘶哑的声音给他讲那些千姿百态的国家地貌和各种各样的神奇动物，全都是纽特·斯卡曼德小时候最向往的。  
　　他讲到奶黄色的蒲绒绒有一条细长的粉色舌头，最喜欢在屋子里伸来吐去寻找食物，讲到一生一世不鸣叫一声的绝音鸟，只有在死亡之前的刹那才叫出一生听过的所有声音，讲到热带雨林里黑色的伏地蝠，要用最强大的守护神咒才能驱逐……  
　　那些年为了复仇走过的广袤山河在忒修斯眼里曾经毫无色彩，他只是机械地记录下当地的神奇动物，回去再讲给那座孤独的小小坟墓听。  
　　但在此刻，一切暗淡的过往都因为那个人安静的聆听和时不时的提问重新鲜活了起来。  
　　这本就该是他应有的人生，是他欠他的。

　　有一天纽特在听他讲完月光下跳舞求偶的月痴兽后，忽然开口：“说说你自己，好么？”  
　　“我？”男人有些惊讶，干巴巴地说：“那没什么好说的。”  
　　“我想听。”纽特难得有些任性地坚持。  
　　气氛陷入僵持，像无声地较劲。  
　　许久，忒修斯缓慢地说：“如果我说的话，作为交换，你愿意也告诉我你的经历吗？”  
　　他的神色充满惨淡的痛苦，像是懊悔自己的提议，又迅速补充道：“当然，如果你不愿意，我也会——”  
　　“我答应。”纽特最终安静地说。  
　　忒修斯沉默了一会儿，似乎在想该怎么用词，最后他说：“上学，毕业，当傲罗，参军。仅此而已。”  
　　仅此而已？  
　　在那个疯狂的混乱的雨夜，那具赤裸精壮的身体上堆叠着深刻的伤疤，他曾伸手想去触摸，却被上方的男人先一步吻在了自己的旧伤上。  
　　纽特凝望着远远伫立在洞穴前的男人，默然不语。  
　　长久的沉默令忒修斯心都揪了起来，他第一次发现自己缺乏足够的勇气，即便这些日子查到的一切已经足够触目惊心，足够让他心神俱碎，但他依然对即将听到的、从对方口中亲自说出的过往恐惧得不能自已。  
　　终于，那个熟悉的声音以和他一样竭力轻描淡写的口吻从洞穴里传来了。  
　　“其实我也没什么可说的，从有记忆起不断被人倒卖，后来就流落到了这里。”  
　　“刚开始的时候，很疼，也很害怕，我逃跑过，但是总被抓回来，后来就习惯了，直到……”  
　　直到那个无星无月的夜晚，见面不相识的重逢。  
　　他没有说下去，但他们都知道后来怎么样了。  
　　忒修斯苍白的脸上失去了最后的血色，宽阔坚实的肩膀塌了下去，整个人几乎摇摇欲坠。  
　　记忆里那个被地精咬了手指哭着鼻子撒娇的天真稚气的小男孩，在他看不到的地方，在他无法触及的时间里，变成了跪在地上被粗暴鞭打也只是咬紧了牙关不肯发声的瘦削青年。  
　　他颤抖着抬起手遮住了眼睛，喉结上下滚动，再也说不出话来。

　　纽特从来没见过男人这个样子。像长久以来的克制终于轰然倒塌，裂开一道深刻的崩溃的缝隙，那一点漏出来的晶亮水光刺得他眼睛生疼。  
　　纽特想拖着无力的身体走过去，给他一个拥抱，或者告诉他他就在这里等待，等待他给自己一个拥抱，像曾经每一次一样。  
　　但是最后他什么也没有做，只是微微笑了。  
　　他说：“都过去了。”  
　　年轻人倚靠在梅妮巨大的尾巴上，坚硬粗糙的龙皮摩擦着他的皮肤，感受到生命力正从体内缓慢地、不停歇地流逝。  
　　夕阳把天边染成一片血红，那个名字在舌尖绕了三绕，化成最温柔的叹息：“回去吧，忒修斯。”

　　在不远处那烽火连天的战场上，将性命与信赖托付于你的下属，与你并肩作战的同袍，还有曾亲眼见过的无数沐浴在水深火热中的无辜平民，他们比注定行将死去的我更需要你。

 

 

——tbc  
爆了一点字数，小小虐一下，保证下章he完结～


	5. Chapter 5

5

　　忒修斯有一阵子没有出现。  
　　远远传来的炮火声越来越大，甚至有零碎的弹片落在附近，头顶上的飞机仿佛永无宁日地盘旋，有时候纽特简直怀疑自己会死在终将蔓延到这片森林的战火中而不是黑魔法的诅咒中。  
　　梅妮的伤几乎已经痊愈了，羊皮纸上也密密麻麻写满了观察记录，纽特合上手稿，将所有剩余的时间用来咀嚼越来越清晰的回忆。  
　　比起死亡，他更害怕的是在临死前再也见不到忒修斯一面。

　　忒修斯最后一次出现的时候，看起来愈发憔悴了，灰蓝色的眼睛却不复沉寂，像不顾一切熊熊燃烧的火焰。  
　　“Artemis，你想听一个故事吗？”男人轻声问。  
　　他没有等待回答，艰涩地开口继续说了下去。  
　　“从前有一个傻瓜哥哥，他的梦想是当一个英雄，以为这样就可以永远守护他的珍宝。”  
　　“可是他错了，当敌人伤害不到他的时候，就会毁掉他的最爱来报复。”  
　　忒修斯低头露出一个苦笑，手指不自觉攥紧了，再次想起那个穷凶极恶的黑巫师，在被阿兹卡班关得彻底疯掉的前一刻，他用自己全身的血唤醒了古老而恶毒的黑魔法，诅咒令他陷入万劫不复境地的精英傲罗——忒修斯·斯卡曼德——必将永失所爱，孤苦终生。

　　“哥哥，你会接住我吗？”小男孩快乐地笑着，大声喊道。  
　　“我永远都会接住你的。”青年张开双臂，信誓旦旦地对他保证。  
　　可是他没有做到。  
　　他亲手把他的珍宝推下了万丈深渊。  
　　更可怕的是，那个黑巫师用最后的生命设下的诅咒并非杀死他的最爱，而是使他失去记忆、禁锢魔力，变成普通人流落至此受尽折磨。而现在，甚至因为恢复记忆激活了深埋体内的诅咒，不得不面临失去生命的危险。

　　“这个傻瓜哥哥，在以为他的挚爱死去之后曾走遍了世界想要为他复仇，却最终发现始作俑者早已死在了阿兹卡班。”忒修斯安静地刻板地说下去，像用钝刀在凌迟自己，“他什么也做不了，反而在终于重逢的时候再一次伤害了他。”  
　　纽特感觉到水汽无声在眼睛中凝聚，巨大的酸涩感直冲鼻腔，下意识地说：“他没有伤害他，他所有美好的记忆，无论之前还是现在，都和他有关。”  
　　“Artemis，你总是这样过分善良。”忒修斯隔着石壁凝望着他，眼睛里盛满了悲伤。  
　　纽特垂下头，小声问：“你今天是来告诉我故事的结局吗？”  
　　“我不知道故事的结局，因为一个负罪者不该奢求被原谅，更不该奢求找回他的珍宝。”  
　　忒修斯喃喃地说，极度压抑的痛苦浸透了每一个字：“他会恨他的，他应该恨他的。”  
　　纽特紧紧攥住身下的干草，用力之大手腕上细瘦的骨节都微微凸起，他仰起头，竭力试图让不断涌出的泪水倒流回去。  
　　“不。”  
　　他的声音轻飘飘的，却无比的坚定。  
　　“不。”  
　　纽特又说了一遍，落入耳中不啻惊雷。  
　　忒修斯猛然抬头，眼神充满了不可置信，像沙漠徒行的旅人望向海市蜃楼里的绿洲，声音嘶哑地问：“真的吗？”  
　　纽特用力摇头，哪怕他知道忒修斯看不到他。嘴唇颤抖着几乎不能控制自己的声音：“他不恨他，从来都不。”  
　　忒修斯神情似哭似笑，仿佛想说什么，最后却只是咧了咧嘴，露出一个难看至极的笑容。  
　　这就够了。  
　　这就够了。  
　　他朝前走了几步，梅妮已经习惯了这个人类的存在，这次没有发出警告的低吼。  
　　忒修斯的脚步越来越近，纽特感到无力的心脏砰砰跳了起来，他知道自己疯狂地期盼他能走进来，让自己好不容易树立的意志全部瓦解，留他在身边陪伴自己度过最后的时间——  
　　可忒修斯最终停住了。  
　　他深吸了口气，语调急促地轻声叮嘱：“炮火猛烈的时候就躲起来，不要走动，外面很危险，明白吗？吃的东西都要储存好，等一切都结束了再离开，别随便相信外边的人……”  
　　他的样子和记忆里登上霍格沃茨的列车时啰啰嗦嗦叮嘱个没完的兄长一模一样。  
　　“照顾好自己，纽特。”忒修斯凝视着洞穴里的身影，最后眷恋地吐出那个名字，声音微弱得几乎听不到。

　　纽特透过洞穴的缝隙注视着那个身影转身离开，苦咸的味道麻痹了舌尖，良久，他慢慢合上眼睛，无声地动了动干涩的唇。

　　他不恨他。  
　　他爱他。

　　但忒修斯不知道的是，珍宝之所以能成为珍宝，只是因为那个愿意倾尽一切守护他的英雄而已。  
　　当珍宝被迫易手，就会变成普通的瓦砾，被打碎，被磨平，现在甚至即将失去最后的光彩，再也回不到最初的样子了。  
　　而他的英雄，本该永远都是光芒万丈的英雄。

　　最后的力气渐渐从体内抽离，视线越来越模糊，意识恍惚中纽特突然发疯一般渴望再看到忒修斯一眼。  
　　他想大声叫出他的名字，想让他别再去充满危险的战场，想自私地留下他什么都不再管，纽特透支了所有的生命力，跌跌撞撞地爬起来又摔倒，一点一点往洞口的方向蹭，却最终在一阵剧烈的疼痛中陷入了彻底的黑暗。

 

　　“还剩多长时间？”  
　　“五分钟。”  
　　“人都回来了吗？”  
　　下士垂着头，低声说：“都回来了，但是斯卡曼德长官他——”  
　　久经战火的军人颤抖着，满是污泥的脸上被眼泪冲刷出一道清晰的痕迹：“我想要留下，我们都想留下，可是长官把我们赶了回来，叫我们好好活下去——”  
　　格雷夫斯死死攥住手中的望远镜，用力闭上眼睛又睁开，口袋里那封草草写就的信正滚滚发烫。  
　　他早就知道，那个人不会回来了。  
　　这个必死的任务，从一开始忒修斯就留给了他自己。

　　“爱的牺牲是最古老最伟大的魔法，能够破除最可怕最恶毒的黑暗诅咒，当今世上最伟大的白巫师曾这样告诉我。”  
　　“炸毁34号高地任务最后应该留下的人，早已无需选择。事实上，我应该感谢能够拥有这个机会，让我可以保护所有需要保护的人，拯救我最想也最应该拯救的人。”  
　　“珀西瓦尔，我的挚友，以家族世交的情谊为名，请代我照顾我的弟弟纽特·斯卡曼德，我身后的一切都将属于他。”

　　深深吸了口气，格雷夫斯沉声发令，嘶哑的嗓音回荡在寂静的战壕中：“上刺刀！准备突袭！”  
　　晦暗的天边逐渐泛起一线亮光，暴雨过后遍地泥泞的壕沟里，疲惫的军士纷纷架起武器，屏息等待爆破成功后的冲锋。

　　震耳欲聋的爆炸声轰然而起，德军的制高地瞬间淹没在火海之中，代表着死亡与希望的战火犹如灿烂的焰火，灼灼照亮了半边天空。  
　　狭窄逼仄的隧道在连绵不绝的爆炸中不断地震颤，扑簌簌落下大块大块的泥土和碎石，忒修斯引燃了埋在制高点下的全部炸药，半靠在土壁上安静地阖上了眼睛，等待最后一刻的到来。

　　“天哪那是什么？”  
　　“龙！快看！是龙！”  
　　蜿蜒曲折的战壕里突然响起此起彼伏的惊呼声，穿过轰隆的爆炸传入格雷夫斯的耳中，他猛然抬头，看到将明未明的天空中，一条巨大的乌克兰铁肚皮正疾速朝着敌军阵地飞过去。巨龙的双翅遮天蔽日，在地上投下无边的阴影，呼啸而过的风几乎吹走了人们的头盔，他眯起眼，依稀认出了伏在龙背上那个金棕色卷发的瘦削身影。  
　　“不愧是兄弟，两个都是疯子。”格雷夫斯恶狠狠骂了一句，突然笑了起来。

　　“快一些，梅妮，拜托你——”  
　　年轻人被高空猛烈的风吹得几乎睁不开眼，他竭力伏低身体，焦急地轻声催促。  
　　自从醒来后胸口的黑色印记就奇迹般地消失了，艾丽丝叼着一根熟悉的玳瑁柄魔杖趴在他身边。  
　　那是忒修斯留下的。  
　　意识到发生了什么的那一刻纽特全身冰凉，他毫不犹豫地跟着梅妮离开了相对安全的森林洞穴。猫狸子天生拥有引路的本领，艾丽丝坐在巨龙头顶指引着方向，带他循着忒修斯留下的气息一路前往34号高地。  
　　梅妮终于盘旋着开始降落，入目是满地横七竖八散落的残破的人类肢体，鲜血流淌成河融进黑色的土地中，触目惊心的一切让他甚至忘记了用魔法，纽特沿着艾丽丝的指引徒手拼命挖掘着，刚刚开始恢复的身体一阵眩晕，指甲断裂渗出了血也依然毫无所觉。  
　　“忒修斯！”  
　　“忒修斯——”

　　破碎的声音穿透了稀薄的空气，忒修斯昏昏沉沉的意识中发觉一线天光从上方漏了下来，他勉力抬起沉重的眼皮，再次看到了那双魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛，含着泪光，摇摇欲坠。  
　　那是世界上最美好的幻梦。  
　　是Artemis。  
　　是Newt。  
　　或者说是什么都好，无论叫什么名字，无论以什么身份，都是他所有一切的一切——他的神明，他的天使，他的罪孽，他的血肉。  
　　他永生永世烙印在灵魂上不可磨灭的挚爱。  
　　黎明时分的浅浅阳光洒在年轻人周身，他浑身上下沾满了泥土、灰尘与血迹，眼睛却明亮得吓人。  
　　纽特纵身跳了下来，小心翼翼地避开男人身上所有的伤口，俯身拥抱了他。  
　　“哥哥……”  
　　他哽咽着，用脸颊蹭了蹭忒修斯同样带着血迹与尘土的侧脸，“我们回家。”  
　　真真切切的温度贴在身上，耳畔传来柔软的呼吸气流，让所有的幻梦化为最真实的现实。  
　　忒修斯慢慢抬起手臂，紧紧抱住了怀里失而复得的珍宝。  
　　“好，我们回家。”

 

　　战争就要结束了。  
　　所有的血腥与硝烟将被掩埋，所有的残酷与荒谬将被尘封。  
　　光明撕破了阴霾，他们终将迎来新生。

 

 

　　彩蛋：  
　　兄弟俩抱抱时苦命的格雷夫斯长官在一旁忙着给麻瓜们一忘皆空。  
　　“摊上你俩算我倒霉。”未来的美国魔法国会安全部长一面郁闷嘀咕一面控制不住笑了。

　　


End file.
